Mysterious Hearts I The Beginning of Struggle
by PokeySaysRawr
Summary: In this story, a Keyblade Wielder starts on a journey with her friends, battling against the darkness, and saving all mankind from an evil alliance group.
1. Prologue 1 (Page 1)

Prologue

I will start by writing the first page of my diary, but I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Celina Cabudol. So, I'm just typical teenager who was born in Inglewood, CA. I know that I was born from a family, but the only people that have been taking care of me for a while are my 4 therapists, Gwen, Kenny, Louis, and Martin.

Instead of having my other family members to take care of me around the apartment, I decided to take care of myself of my own. I know how to cook and do laundry and all that stuff. Besides living alone, I have neighbors in the apartment that all care for my safety.

Not just that I live alone, I also have a part time job. I work at this store called Hot Topic. Everyone says that the store has all those Emo stuffs, but it's just a store. At least you don't see me talking about how stupid your store is, selling those Swag Fag crap and all that…

Anyways, I go to a high school called Hawthorne High School. I've made new friends there, and I still have my old friends with me. One of my other friends is in other schools such as Hawthorne Middle School, Hawthorne Math and Science Academy, Lawndale High School, and Leuzinger High School.

For 14 years, my life was going really great, but then I found out that my life...actually has a dark reflection…

-Celina


	2. Chapter 1 (Page 2)

Page 1

The Night the Moon Brightens Up the Sky

7 days ago…

Day 15 of November, 2012 9:39:23pm

At Hollands Park:

I opened my eyes. What I see is a crescent moon and the night sky; I was lying on the grass.

I just noticed that I was wearing a leather fingerless glove on my right hand, and also my left.

"Gloves…?" I asked.

I got up and I see myself wearing a strange outfit in black and pink. I was wearing a sleeveless vest with a collar and a big gray pink zipper, short shorts that were strapped to the legwarmers, shoes, an armband, and fingerless gloves; my eyes were dark brown and my hair was black like always.

"That's strange…I don't remember wearing this kind of outfit…Wait a minute! Where are my friends!?" I realized that my friends weren't with me.

Something made me fall. I looked back, and I saw a strange-looking bunny. The bunny had black fur, a Light Pink Cherry Blossom Flower Symbol shown at her chest, pink hair, and long black ears.

"Is that…?" I asked, until I started hearing voices.

"I think she flew that way!" A boy's voice appeared.

"I think they're after that bunny…" I stated in my head.

I quickly picked up the bunny and started running north. Without me looking back, there was a boy, a girl, and a group of black wolves with yellow eyes.

The boy was wearing an outfit in black and midnight blue. He was wearing a midnight blue coat with a hood, a black long sleeve, black jeans, and midnight blue heel boots.

The girl was wearing an outfit in black and dark teal. She was wearing a dark teal sleeveless hoodie with black cat ears, black and dark teal long fingerless gloves, dark teal jeans with a black cat tail, and black wedges shoes.

"Didn't that bunny fall right there?" The girl points at the grass.

"No…She's being carried away by that girl over there!" The boy points at me while I wasn't looking.

The hooded girl in the cat ears looked closely at me. The girl snapped and she started running after me.

"Hitomi, wait!" The boy yelled as the pack of wolves was following the girl, whose name was Hitomi. I looked back, and I see Hitomi and a pack of wolves running after the bunny and me.

"Hitomi, what are you doing!?" The hooded boy chases along with Hitomi and the pack of black wolves.

"That's the girl, Asher! That's the girl Vega told us about!" Hitomi answered.

_ What? Someone knows about me? But I just got here!_

I started running at maximum speed. I turned at our right and ended up running through trees and bushes. The pack of wolves all turned at our right, making Asher and Hitomi stop running in confusion.

"C'mon! That girl must've turned right!" Asher and Hitomi started running behind the wolves.

While I was still running, until I somehow saw a town, and I quickly ran into it.

Without even looking back, Asher, Hitomi, and their wolves stopped running.

"That bunny got lucky this time." Hitomi stated.

"C'mon, we gotta warn Vega about this." Asher replied.

Asher, Hitomi, and their wolves all turned back and fled.

I stopped running when I got out of the woods.

"We're safe, for now...You poor thing…They were after you, weren't they?" I look down at the bunny.

"Don't worry, I'll find a hospital where you will be healed."

_ Even though I've never seen this kind of bunny before…I don't think I'm in Hawthorne, because look at this place…It actually looks more beautiful than me and my friends' city…But right now, I have to take this bunny to a hospital, and hopefully I'll find my friends._

I started running. On my right, I see a girl. The girl was wearing a yellow beret with an orange rose attached to it, a yellow cardigan, an orange dress, and yellow high heels. I quickly ran up to her.

"Excuse me; do you know any nearby hospitals in this town?" I asked.

"No, but there is a lab. You must head north, and-. Oh my god! Is that Celty!?" The girl almost answered my question, but then she saw the bunny (Whose name was Celty) in my arms hurt.

"That's her name? But anyways, there were 2 people and a few wolves chasing after her, until I saved her and brought her here." I explained.

"My god…Come with me! We're going to the hospital I was trying to tell you about!" The girl replied.

The girl and I started running.

"Wait a minute! Are you new?" The girl asked.

"I guess. But the thing is that I actually don't know how I woke up here. I don't even know what town is this…"

"I see…I can tell because you don't have your Roles, Symbols, or Weapons."

"My Roles, Symbols, or Weapons?"

"Yes. In this world, you receive those kinds of things. But this evil alliance group called The Yellow Eyes of Darkness plan to kidnap people that don't have all those 3."

"Oh no…Then that means I need to hide somewhere!"

"Don't worry; you'll stay in my house. But right now, we need to bring that bunny to the Hollands Lab. Also, my name is Alice. What's your name?"

"My name is Celina."

"Celina? One of my friends was asking me if I know you!"

"Which friends?"

"Aranza, Denise, Elizabeth, Jason, Jesse, Katherine, Nathale, Sally, Tyler, and Valeria."

"I know those people! They're my friends!"

"Really!? Oh, there it is! Hollands Lab!" Alice points north at the Hollands Lab.

We all head inside Hollands Lab.

"Okay, so first, we'll heal Celty. After that, we'll find our friends." Alice said.

"Okay."

Alice, Celty, and I ran into the elevator; Alice pushed a button the shows the arrow going up. The three of us went inside the elevator, and Alice pushed a button that shows a number 3 on it.

We waited a few seconds, and then the elevator door opens. Alice, Celty and I were running down the hall, but then we stopped to a room that says "Emergency Room"; The 3 of us went inside.

In the room, there was a gray hospital bed with a cabinet of glasses bottles, drawers next to the filled cabinet, and a set of chairs.

Alice put Celty on top of the bed. A few seconds later, we heard something was happening from the rooftop of Hollands Lab.

"What was that?" Alice asked.

"I'm gonna check." I answered.

"Celina, don't go!"

Without me listening to Alice's response, I left Celty and her in the Emergency Room.

As soon as I got out of the Emergency Room, I head west to the elevator, pressing the Up Button. Then, I pressed a button that has a number 6 on it.

Later, the elevator door opens, and I started running down the hall. After that, I saw stairs and I ended up running quickly.

Many steps I have passed, and I now see a door. I opened the door, showing me that I am now outside the roof of Hollands Lab.

When I got out, I was surprised. I see a boy wielding a weapon that was a gun and a sword combined together.

The boy was wearing an all black and blue appearance. He was wearing a necklace with a Blue Cross Symbol on it, a blue short-sleeved hoodie with a Blue Cross Symbol shown from his heart and his back, a black long sleeve v-neck shirt, black jeans, black heel shoes, a blue ribbon tied onto his right wrist and a Blue Cross Symbol on his right hand; his eyes were blue and his hair was black.

That boy was Jesse Sanchez.


	3. Chapter 1 (Page 3)

"Jesse?" I asked.

Jesse looks back. He became surprised, seeing my face once again.

"Celina!"

I ran up to him and hugged him. I then let go of him a few seconds later.

"Wait, your eyes are blue and your hair is black." I said in confusion.

"It's kinda hard to explain, but I guess I'll explain it. So how I looked like this was by the Cross Symbols on me, along with my outfit. That's pretty much why I look like this." Jesse explained

"Oh, well I'm glad to see that you're okay. But wait…Jesse, where are we?"

"This might be a bit weird and confusing, but we're on Classic Earth."

"Classic Earth…? Wait! So we were actually living in Modern Earth!?"

"Apparently so,"

"Ima say this, but I actually believe you. Because look at this place…And also, there were 2 people and a pack of wolves after me."

"Hold up a sec! Was there a girl dressed up in a cat outfit!?"

"Yeah, why…? Oh no, don't tell me-!"

"Hey, that's not why I'm asking you that! Look, I know who those people are. They've been going after a person that wakes up in this world, but one of our friends and I was all lucky."

"Wait, where our friends at!?"

"I don't know, but I know I got Aranza, Denise, Elizabeth, Jason, Katherine, Nathale, Sally, Tyler, and Valeria with me."

"What about the others?"

"They're nowhere to be found…"

"I see. Where are they anyway?"

"They're in the Hollands Hospital, and-oh no!" Jesse shouts in surprise at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't have your Symbols! I need to bring you to the Profile Lab!"

While I was facing at Jesse, a herd of black, strange-looking creatures just jumped to the top building of Hollands Lab.

"Jesse, why are you-?" I looked back to see what Jesse was looking at, and what I see was a herd of black creatures about to attack us.

"What the-!?"

Jesse quickly grabbed my hand and he and I started running into the door. When we went into the door, we started going down the stairs.

"Jesse what was that!?" I asked.

"They're Heartless!"

"Heartless…?"

"Yeah, but there are many other creatures that are Heartless, the one we encountered were Shadows."

The three of us quickly dashed into the elevator, until a different-looking Heartless grabbed onto my leg, making me fall. 2 more different Heartless creatures that were identical to the one that made me fall jumped on me, until Jesse appeared in front of me, slashing the 3 Heartless; I was really shocked to see Jesse using a weapon. The weapon kinda looked like a gun, but it's actually combined with a sword. Jesse turns back at me.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Y-Yeah…" I answered.

Jesse lets go of his weapon, making that weapon disappear into thin air.

"And by the way, the ones that almost attacked you were Soldiers."

He carried me into his arms, and he walked us inside the elevator. Then, the elevator closes.

Jesse pushes the number 4 button. I then felt really confused of what was going on.

_How did he do that? How did he manage to save me like that from those things?_

"Jesse, how did you do it?" I asked. He turns his head at me.

"There are so many things you need to learn about the world we're in Celina." Jesse answered.

The elevator opens, and the three of us got out of it.

"Aranza, Denise, Elizabeth, Jason, Katherine, Nathale, Sally, Tyler, Valeria, and I are in this group called The Heroes of Light. And we started falling apart when The Yellow Eyes of Darkness were killing one of our members, thanks to an uncertain girl that was actually secretly working for that group…" Jesse explained.

"The Yellow Eyes of Darkness…?" I asked.

"They're an evil alliance group, and they're attempting on filling all worlds with darkness and fear. They're even gonna fill them on Modern Earth."

_For what Jesse just said, it seemed a bit crazy for me to hear. It may be a bit crazy, but he's totally right. It's not even closely identical as Earth we live in._

Celty, Jesse, and I head inside the Profile Lab. Inside the lab, there was a gray helmet on top of a bed, and the helmet was connected to a big computer. Jesse carried me into the bed. He puts the helmet on my head.

"I need you to stay calm; it's not going to hurt. Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yeah," I shook my head at him vertically.

"Alright,"

Jesse head towards the big computer; he started typing what he knows about me.

Name: Celina Cabudol

Born: November 8, 1998

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Elementary School: Eucalyptus Elementary School

Middle School: Hawthorne Middle School

High School: Hawthorne High School

Address: 12534 Inglewood Avenue

City: Hawthorne, CA

Apartment #: 31

After Jesse was done typing by what he knows about me, he became really confused of what he has seen from the computer screen.

Role: Unknown, Unknown, Unknown

Symbol: Unknown

Weapon: Unknown

"What the…?" Jesse started backing away.

"Jesse, what's wrong?" Jesse heard my voice, looking back at me with my concerned face.

"It's nothing. I just need to get you to Denise and the others before-" Jesse tried to get me off the bed, until a swarm of Heartless creatures appeared inside the Profile Lab.

"Crap! Celina, run!" commanded Jesse, bringing out his weapon into thin air.

"Jesse!" I tried to stop Jesse, but he was too fast and decided to attack the Heartless. I heard a door was opened.

I see a girl in a black and turquoise outfit. She was in a sleeveless turquoise hoodie, a black long sleeve (left)/sleeveless (right) turtleneck, turquoise fingerless gloves, a Turquoise Music Noted Symbol necklace, a black music noted tattoo on her right arm, turquoise shorts that was attached to the legwarmers, a Turquoise Music Noted Symbol walkie-talkie attached on her shorts, and black sneakers; her eyes were turquoise and her hair bangs were in 2 colors of turquoise, one brighter and one darker as the pattern goes on. That girl's name was Denise.

"Denise!" I yelled. I ran up to Denise.

"Celina, your Symbol!" Denise stated.

"I tried to check what Celina's Role, Symbol, and Weapons are, but they're all unknown!" Denise and I turned at Jesse when he spoke while fighting off the Heartless.

"Just grab Celina and go!" He commanded.

"But what about you!? We can't just leave you here!" I replied.

"He'll be alright, Celina. You need to be safe once we get out of the lab." Denise grabbed my left hand, and she and I got out of the Profile Lab.

"Celina, what did Jesse tell you?" Denise asked.

"Well, he told me that we're on Classic Earth. He told me that you and one of our other friends are here, but the thing is that he didn't explain to me about those creatures called 'Heartless'," I answered.

"Those black creatures? Yea, they're Heartless alright."

"Denise, what do you and Jesse think happened to my Role, Symbol, and Weapons?"

"In this world, it's far different than the other Earth we lived in. That's what Jesse told you, right?"

"Yeah,"

"Okay, there's this evil alliance group called The Yellow Eyes of Darkness, and I think they're after you."

"Me!? Why me!?"

"That's because you don't have your Roles, Symbols, or Weapons. When people like you who don't have all of them wakes up in this world, one of The Yellow Eyes of Darkness members will end up taking you to their place and make you join by the side, being controlled as puppets by the leader of that group. And that leader is Vega!"

"I see, then, I better count myself lucky."

"You should. And right now, we're gonna get out of this lab. Don't worry about-"

When Denise was about to finish her sentence, a swarm of Heartless Soldiers attacked her from our left.

"Denise!" I tried to run to them for their safety, but then Denise yelled, "Celina, behind you!"

I looked back, and I see a Heartless creature that looked like a dragon was flying to me so it can attack me.

"Celina, run!" shouted Denise.

I started running away from that dragon-looking Heartless. I went east, and the dragon broke one of the windows by its long, enormous body. I thought I would manage to get out of the hospital without a single scratch, until I ended up in a dead end. I looked back, and I see the dragon flying to me at maximum speed. I became terrified and covered myself.

_Am I going to die? Will I not be able to know what this world is really about? Or will I just have to stand up and fight?_

Suddenly in my head, I heard a guy's voice. I'm pretty sure that voice wasn't Jesse's.

"Celina, fight!" he shouted.

I became surprised hearing a voice in my head. Half of my outfit started changing into a black and pink checkered pattern from all right parts of my vest, my short shorts, and my legwarmers, and there were Pink Crown Symbols the heart and the back of my vest, my armband, and even the flaps of both my shoes. I also happen to be wearing a wrist watch of a Pink Crown on my right wrist.

As I was still covering my face, my eyes were closed. Then, as soon as I opened my eyes, it turned pink instead of dark brown.

The Heartless creature was still flying to me, and it made me start running for embracive action. While I was running, a weapon that looked like a key appeared from my right hand; the weapon had a brighter color and a darker color of pink.

"Disappear!" I shouted, running from the floor up the ceiling, and jumped at the Heartless by slicing half of its body. Finally, the dragon disappeared into thin air.

I started to feel like I'm about to pass out. A few seconds later, I fell to the floor and fainted.


	4. Chapter 1 (Page 4)

I opened my eyes. I was in a black, empty world. I started looking around.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"You're just in a dream." I heard the same guy's voice from earlier.

I looked back, and I see a guy.

He was wearing a green and white outfit. He was wearing a white tuxedo outfit, a light green buttoned shirt, a white necktie, and light green sneakers.

"Hey, I recognize that voice! Are you that guy who made me fight against that thing?" I asked.

"Indeed I did. My name is Hinata Goldenstrife. And your name must be Celina Cabudol?" He grasps out his right hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm Celina. But how do you know?" I shook his hand with my right hand and with my answer.

"I'm pretty much a Future Reader. I knew that you were gonna wake up to this world, and I knew that I was gonna end up dead."

"You're dead?"

"Yeah, and since you didn't have any Roles, Symbols, or Weapons, I think you might've been the Keyblade Wielder after me. If I wasn't dead and you didn't have all those 3, then you would've been dead instead of me." He explained.

"Me…? A Keyblade Wielder…?"

"That weapon you were using against that Dragon Heartless, that's a Keyblade."

"So this is a Keyblade, and that dragon was a Heartless…Hinata, I need to know. Is this world that dangerous?"

"Yes, it really is. I was the leader of this group called The Heroes of Light. One of your friends is in that group, but then there was this girl who was secretly working for this group called The Yellow Eyes of Darkness. That girl and I were actually in a relationship, but then early in the afternoon, I was put into a trap, and I was injured to death. I know that I was sent to the hospital, but I died minutes before we meet for the first time."

"Wait! Does that mean I'm gonna be the leader of your group!?"

"Yeah, and by the way, remember when Jesse put that helmet on you?"

"Yeah,"

"I will tell you about your Roles. Your Roles is a Keyblade Wielder, the 13th Princess of Hearts, and a Past Reader."

"I'm a Princess? And a Past Reader?"

"Yes."

"Wow, this world I'm in is far different than the one I actually live in…"

"Are you scared?"

"…No, I'm not. But I promise you Hinata Goldenstrife, that I, Celina Cabudol, the new leader of The Heroes of Light, shall do whatever it takes to defeat The Yellow Eyes of Darkness!"

"Very well, kiddo. I hope I'll see you soon in the future,"

"I hope so too,"

As soon as Hinata petted my head, I closed my eyes.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I was back inside the Hollands Lab, seeing Alice, Celty, Denise, Jesse, and another girl; Denise's right hand was on the top of my head.

The other girl was wearing a black coat with a red hood, a yellow polo buttoned shirt, a red skirt, black tights, and yellow flats. The color of her hair and her eyes were both brown.

That girl's name was Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth?" I was surprised.

"Oh, she still remembers me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Of course she does, Elizabeth." Denise replied.

I got up.

"Are the Heartless gone?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're gone, thanks to you." Jesse answered.

"Oh, right…I'm the Keyblade Wielder…"

"How do you know that? You just came here in this world," Elizabeth was confused, along with the other 3.

"Because Hinata told me,"

"Hinata!? You met him?" Alice asked.

"Yeah,"

"Really? What was he saying?" Denise asked.

"He told me that I'm the new leader of The Heroes of Light..."

Alice, Celty, Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse became surprised for what Hinata said to me.

"Oh my god, you're so lucky!" Elizabeth stated.

"That's great, Celina." Jesse said.

"Wait, you guys…Celina, Hinata told you that you're the new leader of The Heroes of Light?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah, is there something wrong?"

All of us became quiet.

"…It's nothing. Welcome to the group by the way," Jesse answered with a smile.

"Okay…Well c'mon, you guys. We gotta head to the Hollands Hospital, like what Elizabeth said." Said Denise, standing herself up.

"Right," Elizabeth, Jesse, and I stood up, and Celty got up by floating up the sky with her long ears.

We were all heading at west to the elevator. A girl's voice appeared from Denise's Walkie-Talkie; we all stopped moving.

"Denise? Denise, can you read me?" She asked.

"Nina? What is it?" responded Denise.

"I'm in big trouble! One of The Yellow Eyes of Darkness members is after me!"

"Wait a minute! Where were-"

As Denise was trying to finish her question, Nina screamed in fear, as if she was about to get killed.

"We have to save her!" Elizabeth stated.

"Okay, so since Celina is new as the leader, you and Celty will both find Nina while Denise, Elizabeth, and I will go solo." Jesse commanded.

"Who made you the leader?" I asked.

"You guys! There's no time! We have to save Nina before she ends up just like Hinata! Alice, you try contacting Oswald and everyone else!" Denise commanded.

"Right," Alice replied.

"Okay, let's go!" Jesse shouted.

Celty, Denise, Elizabeth, Jesse, and I all head through the broken windows and we all jumped out of Hollands Lab. I grabbed onto Celty's ears, and we were both flying up the sky.

"I hope that Nina girl is okay. I promised myself that I'm not gonna let Hinata down!" I stated. While Celty and I were still flying up in the sky, I see a girl in an all black outfit, standing in where I first woke up.

"I think that's her. Isn't that her, Celty?" I asked. For what I asked Celty, she flew us down to the girl, which means that girl is Nina.

Celty landed us to the grass.

The girl was wearing an all black outfit. She was wearing a black leather buttoned jacket, a black bra being covered in fishnets from both top and bottom, a black skirt, dark gray chains, and black leather boots. Her hair was dark brown with black hair pins on her hair bangs.

"Hey girl, is your name Nina?" I asked, but the girl didn't answer a single word.

"Uh, hello…?" Celty and I were moving forward to the girl. I went in front of the girl to see her face, but she was looking down.

"Hey…" I reached out my left hand to her, until her right hand grabbed onto my left hand. "W-What the-!?" I was surprised. The girl grabbed onto my neck with her left hand, choking me.

"H-Hey, let go!" I shouted. The girl had fully strength and threw me to the tree trunk. I gained consciousness for a few seconds. I see the girl grabbing a hold on both of Celty's ears.

"Let her go!" I got up and started running to the girl and Celty with my Keyblade appearing on my right hand. I swung my weapon at the girl, making her dodge with a backflip. I dropped my weapon and grabbed Celty in my arms.

"Are you okay, Celty?" I asked.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing attacking us!? I'm just asking if you're name was Nina!" I released my anger at the girl.

"Looks like you don't remember your own closest friend." The girl responded. "What are you-" I became confused, until my eyes were wide open in shock.

As the dark gray chains were dropped to the grass, the girl's black outfit turned way different. This time, she was wearing an all black and green outfit; she was wearing a green zippered, long sleeve turtleneck, a black sleeveless, short hoodie, black shorts, green legwarmers, and black shoes. The girl's hair looked similar to Denise by the colors of her hair bangs, except that their hair bangs are different and the girl's hair was brown, and her hair streaks was a darker and brighter color of green.

_What is that girl talking about? I don't-, no wait…_

An image popped out in my head of me as a 2 year old playing with another girl who was the same age as me at that time, wearing a hat because she had Leukemia.

I was wearing a pink dress with a black belt and black polka dots, pink tights, and black flats.

The girl was wearing a green hat with a light green pinwheel attached to it, a green denim dress with other colors of green pinwheels on them, a white long sleeve shirt, green socks, and white shoes.

I was led to a big shock when I saw that image in my head.

_Oh no…I think this is the girl Hinata was talking about…And that girl is…Nicole!_

Nicole's eyes were closed, but as soon as she opened it slowly, her eyes were yellow.

I was shocked, but then I became eager and released out my Keyblade, letting go of Celty, which made her start float in the air with her ears. Nicole releases out a Pinwheeled Shuriken, colored in a brighter color and a darker color of green.


	5. Chapter 2 (Page 5)

Page 2

The Yellow Eyes of Darkness

At Hollands Hospital:

Katherine, Nathale, Sally, Tyler, and Valeria were all sitting outside of a hospital with quietness, and their backpacks next to them.

The 5 girls were wearing the same school uniforms with black cardigans, vests, or hoodies, black neckties, black skirts or pants, and black sneakers or flats.

Katherine was wearing a black hoodie with a Purple Cat Symbol on her heart, a purple long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a black necktie, black pants, and black sneakers.

Nathale was wearing a black vest with a Neon Pink Star Symbol on her heart, a neon pink long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a black necktie, black pants, and black sneakers.

Sally was wearing a black cardigan with an Orange Daisy Symbol on her heart, an orange long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a black necktie, a black skirt, orange leggings, and black flats.

Tyler was wearing a black hoodie with a Red Flaming Heart Symbol on her heart, a red long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a black necktie, black pants, and black sneakers.

And Valeria was wearing a black vest with a Green Star Symbol on her heart, a green long sleeve, buttoned shirt, a black necktie, black pants, and black sneakers.

"So this is it, huh…?" Tyler asked.

"Now what are we gonna do since Hinata is dead? We're all never gonna be able to go back to our world…" Sally was putting her head down with her bent knees being hold around by her two arms.

"Nathale? Nathale, are you there?" Alice's voice appeared from Nathale's backpack.

"Was that Alice?" Katherine asked.

"Alice, it's me! What is it?" Nathale opens up her Backpack and grabbed out a Neon Pink Star Shaped Walkie-Talkie.

"Well Celty, Denise, Elizabeth, Jesse, and I got some good news and some bad news." Denise answered.

"What's the good news?" Valeria asked.

"Your friend, Celina, she's here!" Alice answered

The 5 girls became surprised.

"Celina's here in this world!?" Tyler asked in shock.

"Yeah, she is! And the bad news is that Nina is getting chased down by The Yellow Eyes of Darkness, and Celina, Celty, Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse are going to save her!"

"Alice, does Celina even know what world we're all in!?" Katherine asked.

"Apparently, no…"

"Alice! Celina's gonna be-!" Nathale was angry, but then Alice spoke again.

"I know Celina can save Nina! Even though she has no idea who Nina is or what she looks like, I can depend on her, because…"

"Because…?" Sally asked.

"Because she's the new Keyblade Wielder and she's the new leader of The Heroes of Light!"

The girls all became so surprised.

"Celina's the new Keyblade Wielder!? And she's the new leader of The Heroes of Light!?" Nathale asked in shock.

"Yes, she is. I need you all to warn the others that our friends might be in big trouble, especially Celina!"

"Right! Let's go you guys!" Nathale commanded.

The 5 girls stood up and ran inside the Hollands hospital.

Nathale smiled.

_Celina…Are you really back? If you are, please wait for a little while. Katherine, the others, and I will get help!_

* * *

Celty and I were feets away from Nicole. I turned at Celty.

"Celty, I need you to find Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse." I said.

The bunny flew up high and head north, flying by Nicole.

After Celty left, Nicole and I started walking in one big circle with our weapons.

"Celina, how does it feel like to see your friend who is now against you?" Nicole asked.

"It just makes me feel like I want to erase those memories we've shared together. Now that I've seen you as my enemy, you just make me think that those memories between us and your sister are just fakes," I answered.

"That's a wise answer for you to guess."

"But why are you in this world? I thought you were dead,"

"Let's just say that a friend brought Christopher, Kathleen, and me back to life…"

_That's impossible! What kind of person would have the power to bring them back to life?_

"Jeez…When I first get to see that face of yours again, I thought that this was all my imagination. But knowing the fact that there are 2 types of Earth planets, I can tell that something unusual like this would happen in this world we're in."

"You are absolutely right, Celina. I'll just tell you this, but nobody in my family brought us 3 back to life, not even Ian."

"I guess that must mean that Ian is not even in this world."

"He will be. You'll never know."

"Sorry, Nicole, but I have 2 attempts on doing in this world. First, I will prevent you yellow-eyed people from bringing more people from Modern Earth to here. And second, I will take down your group!"

I started shutting both my fists with my keyblade.

"Very well then, but I will be the one that's gonna stop you from doing those things!"

Nicole ended up running to me with her pinwheel. Then, I ended up running to Nicole with my keyblade.

* * *

Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse were running through trees and bushes.

"Do you think Celina and Celty hasn't flown that far?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sure, Elizabeth." Jesse answered.

"I hope that Alice already managed to contact the others of our friends…" Denise said.

"Only if Atsuo was here…If she was, then she would've used her Magic so we can locate where those 2 has gone off to." Jesse replied.

During their run, they see a little boy on the floor.

The little boy appeared in a black and yellow outfit. He was wearing a yellow shirt, a black wrist watch with a Yellow Spring Leaf Symbol, black shorts, and black shoes with yellow shoelaces.

"It's a boy!" Elizabeth stated.

Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse stopped running. Elizabeth puts the little boy on her arms.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elizabeth asked.

The little boy's eyes were still closed, but suddenly, Jesse feels something from the little boy; the little boy is actually breathing lightly. Jesse quickly snaps.

"Elizabeth! That boy is-!" Jesse tried to warn Elizabeth about the little boy, but the little boy opens his eyes very wide.

The little boy grabbed Elizabeth's hood, and as he got up, he throws Elizabeth to a tree bump.

"Elizabeth!" Denise shouted.

Jesse quickly pushes the little boy against another tree bump.

"Who the hell do you think you are!?" Jesse asked.

Behind him, there was ninja stars shaped as 4 Leaf Clovers aiming right at Jesse.

Denise was sprinting, releasing out 2 weapons that looked very identical because they were shaped as music notes; the weapon from her left hand was colored fully in black, while the weapon from her right hand was colored fully in turquoise.

As she went in front of Jesse and the unnamed little boy, Denise blocked the ninja stars with her identical weapons by swinging each of them. The ninja stars were aimed to the grass instead of them being aimed at Jesse.

"Ninja stars? Where'd they come from?" Jesse asked.

"They've come from me!" A girl's voice appeared.

A girl appeared, jumping from a tree branch to down the grass.

The girl had dark brown hair and yellow eyes. She was wearing a short orange kimono dress with an orange 4 Leaf Clover pin attached on her heart, a black ribbon with patterns of her symbol, and black boots.

"Hands off of my brother," The girl commanded.

Jesse lets go of the boy.

"Jesse, what are you doing!?" Elizabeth gets up.

"I know what I'm doing. Hey girl! I can see that you and your brother must be one of the members of The Yellow Eyes of Darkness, am I right?" Jesse asked.

"Looks like you can tell by the yellow eyes we got. Doesn't it look beautiful?" The girl started bragging about the eye color of her brother and her.

"No it doesn't." Denise answered.

"Well who cares what you think."

"Is this some kind of trap?" Elizabeth asked, walking towards Denise and Jesse.

"Actually, yes, it is a trap, but the girl in the turquoise was smart enough to get in the way."

"Just who are you guys anyway?" Jesse asked.

"Looks like you guys have forgotten our faces. Haven't Celina told you all about us?"

"Celina…? Wait a minute!" Jesse snapped.

"That's right. I'm Kathleen, and this is Christopher."

"But that can't be…You two are dead!" Elizabeth stated in shock.

"We were, but Vega brought us back to life."

"Since when did Vega have the power to bring dead people back to life?" Jesse asked.

"Oh no! If those two are here, facing us, then that means Celina is facing Nicole!" Denise shouted.

Elizabeth and Jesse became shocked.

"Where are they!?" Jesse turns at Christopher and Kathleen.

"We won't tell you because Celina should fight Nicole alone."

"What kind of friend are you all to her?" Denise asked.

"Perhaps a very bad one," Kathleen ended up giggling while her little brother was giving Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse an evil grin on his face.

Suddenly, Shadows and Soldiers appeared around the 5 people.

Elizabeth releases out a sword and shield; the shield was shaped as a circle, but there was a Red Panda Symbol on it.

"This is bad…Alice, hurry…" Jesse whispered to himself.


	6. Chapter 2 (Page 6)

A flashback appeared.

A memory shows a party happening at my apartment. There were kids running around, adults hanging out, and animals playing with each other.

Upstairs, there was a young Nicole and a young Kathleen sitting alone.

Nicole was wearing a white straw hat with a green ribbon, a white sundress with a green ribbon, and white flats.

Kathleen was wearing an orange hair bow, an orange long-sleeve dress, and orange flats.

"Hi," A voice appeared.

Nicole and Kathleen both appeared at their right. They see me standing, holding onto a pink stuffed bunny.

I was wearing a pink bunny headband, a pink dress with a pattern of white polka-dots and a pink ribbon on the back, and pink flats.

"Do you wanna play?" I asked.

"Um okay," Nicole answered.

As the 2 little girls got up, I introduced myself and my stuff bunny.

"I am Celina, and this is Strawberry," I showed Nicole and Kathleen my bunny.

"Hi, Strawberry. You look pretty," Kathleen stated.

"I'm Nicole, and this is Kathleen." Nicole introduced herself and her sister to Strawberry and me.

"Nice to meet you." I grasped out my hand to the girls for a handshake with a smile.

Nicole grasped out her hand to mines, making us shake our hands.

"Celina, can I hold onto Strawberry?" Kathleen asked.

"Sure." I answered, handing my stuff bunny over to Kathleen.

"Awww! She's so cute!" Kathleen stated.

"She really is." I giggled.

The flashback stopped.

* * *

A black rabbit was looking out the window in an infirmary room, while a boy and a girl were sitting in front of Hinata's dead body.

The black rabbit was dressed in a light blue polo shirt, a blue necktie, blue pants, and black shoes.

The boy had green hair and brown eyes; he was wearing a black hoodie with a Green Star Symbol on his heart, black shorts, and black shoes.

The girl had scarlet hair and amber eyes; she was wearing a black cape covering the top part of her body with a scarlet hood and a Scarlet Witch Hat Symbol, a black skirt, scarlet tights, and black flats.

"I can't believe my buddy's gone…I wish I was there at that time to save him…" The boy looked down in grief.

"I know he's your best friend, Taiki…But what do you think will happen, Principal Oswald?" The girl asked while putting her right hand on Taiki's left shoulder.

"I don't know, Atsuo. If we find that person who has taken Hinata's place sooner or later, then he or she will have to take Hinata's place as the new leader of The Heroes of Light." Oswald turns his head at Atsuo and Taiki.

"And how long do you think that'll take?" Taiki asked.

"I'm not sure…But we must find that person as soon as possible." Oswald answered, turning his head back out the window.

The door was opened by Katherine, Nathale, Sally, Tyler, and Valeria.

"Principal Oswald! We got some really big news!" Sally announced.

"What is it?" Atsuo asked.

"Alice, Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse know who the new Crown is!" Nathale answered.

"You did!?" Taiki asked in surprise.

"Yeah! But Alice warned us that those 4 are trying to locate Nina!" Tyler answered.

"Also, we have to locate those 4 because maybe one of The Yellow Eyes of Darkness people might try to kidnap one of them, especially Celina!" Katherine replied.

"Celina? Who's Celina?" Oswald asked.

"She's the new Keyblade Wielder, and she's our friend!" Valeria answered.

"Atsuo, locate where those 4 are!" Oswald commanded.

"Roger!" Atsuo grabbed out a scarlet Handheld Gps Device.

"Locate Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse." Atsuo commanded to her device.

The device then shows a symbol of Denise's Turquoise Music Note, Elizabeth's Red Panda, and Jesse's Blue Cross, but it also shows Kathleen's Orange Clover (Her Symbol is being shown with a half orange and a half gray clover), Christopher's Yellow Spring Leaf (His Symbol is being shown with a half yellow and a half gray spring leaf, and a Red Heartless Symbol.

"Oh no!" Atsuo shouted in shock.

"What is it?" Taiki stood up.

"Denise, Elizabeth, and Jesse are facing against a herd of Heartless and 2 new members of The Yellow Eyes of Darkness!" Atsuo answered.

"What!?" Nathale asked in shock.

"Then where's Celina!?" Katherine asked in shock.

"Locate where the Crown is!" Atsuo commanded loudly.

The device located to where Celina was located at. Atsuo's device is showing a symbol of Celina's Pink Crown and Nicole's Green Pinwheel (Her Symbol is being shown with a half green and a half gray pinwheel).

"She's facing another new member!" Atsuo responded in shock.

"We need to save them!" Katherine stated.

"Right! Let's go, you guys!" Oswald replied.

Everyone except for Hinata ran out of the infirmary room. The 8 were running down the hall.

"Damn! Why didn't Alice warn us that they were in danger!?" Nathale asked in anger.

"She must've not known that those 4 were in danger! Maybe she must be heading to Disney Academy to look for the others!" Valeria answered to calm Nathale down.

"I hope they're okay…" Katherine said.

"They will be, Kat." Tyler replied.

* * *

I was out of breath, holding onto my keyblade, while Nicole was out of breath as well, holding onto her shuriken.

"Are you gonna give up?" Nicole asked.

"No, but you look like you're gonna pass out." I answered, embracing for battle again.

"You know what? Looks like Ima have to use my other weapon." Nicole drops her shuriken, making it disappear.

Nicole brought out a shotgun.

"And what are you gonna do with that shotgun? Shoot me?" I asked with a grin.

"You're a Past Reader, aren't you?"

When my eyes were focused on the shotgun Nicole was holding onto, I suddenly have images on my head.

My first image was an alarm clock, saying it was 9:49pm.

My second image was the same shotgun Nicole was holding onto being carried by a man. The man was wearing a black polo shirt, black pants, and black sandals.

My third image then had the shotgun sitting on a pool of blood.

Because of those images, I started backing away, and dropped my weapon. After dropping my weapon, it disappeared.

"It's that shotgun your father used…Why do you have that!?" I asked in shock, and backing away in fear.

"It was just a gift from Vega. I didn't know that you still remember this gun." Nicole answered, walking forward to me with her shotgun.

All of a sudden, I started having images once again.

My fourth image had a coffin being carried by a group of men in black tuxedos.

My fifth image had me looking through pictures of Nicole, Kathleen, and me when we were little, making my tears come out inside my room alone.

After seeing those images on my head, I ducked down, putting both my hands on both sides of my head.

"Those images! Too much images!" I shouted.

"Of course it is, Celina. And do you wanna know why those images are in your head? It isn't just because of this shotgun I'm holding onto, it's because that you're the reason why Kathleen, Christopher, and I died."

"W-Why would I be the reason why you 3 were killed by your own father? You guys were my very first childhood friends!"

"You never cared for us, you never called us, and you never said goodbye to us before this happened! After Vega brought us back to life, we've been watching you and your pathetic friends in Modern Earth. You were really happy…You never even visited at our grave! Now that made us 3 really furious!"

When Nicole aimed her shotgun at me, I covered myself, but then I fainted on the grass.

* * *

I opened my eyes. I quickly got up; I appeared on an island.

"How did I wake up on an island?" I asked.

"No need to thank me, Celina." I heard a voice.

As I looked at my right, I was shocked.

I see a boy in a dark blue sleeveless coat, a black short-sleeve shirt, black gloves, black jeans, and dark blue boots.

That boy I am sitting next to right now is Ian.

"Ian…" I said in a less louder surprise.


End file.
